


A man's long journey to learn one simple phrase in Russian

by orphan_account



Category: Star Trek, Supernatural
Genre: F/F, M/M, McChekov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 06:16:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13518285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Leonard Mccoy, an exhausted yet talented surgeon takes meets Pavel Chekov, a seventeen year old Russian boy one night when he's rushed into emergency surgery. With Pavel's family making themselves scarce during his stay the doctor makes an effort to make the sterile environment feel more like home. Things go horribly wrong (until they don't).





	A man's long journey to learn one simple phrase in Russian

Soft blue eyes bored back into his own as he faced the mirror. There’s a prominent buzzing sound in the background from what could be the dimming light or the air vent and it rings through the mans ears like it’s inside his head. He can hear shuffling and whispers behind the washroom door; and the man thinks he just can’t do this anymore. Before he knows it he’s gripping the sides of the sink like it’s his lifeline as he continues his unspoken pep-talk in a room full of noise, but still eerily missing the sound of its most recent resident.  
“Dr. Mccoy” The sound of the door creaking was accompanied by a gentle voice. The doctor stood up straight and released the sink. He took a deep breath before pushing out a response through his shaking voice. “I’ve never seen the life leave a child’s eyes before, not like that.”  
“Leonard” The nurse spoke as a friend. She slipped through the door and shut it, hopefully she wasn’t needed elsewhere.  
The doctor, Leonard, cut her off before she could even start. “He wasn’t even scared, Chapel. He looked at me and told me he was ready to die!” His voice raised every so slightly over what was a hushed tone.  
“Sometimes they just know.” was all the nurse could offer. There really wasn’t much to say in a situation like this. You mourned, your shift ends, you go home, you take a shower, and settle in bed with a glass of wine; or in the doctor’s case, a bottle of bourbon.  
Leonard couldn’t handle a kid ‘just knowing’ something like that. He turned to face his coworker. “I’ve spent my life workin’ upstairs with adults. The things I’ve seen, well, I thought it couldn’t get any goddamn worse. An’ here I am rethinking everything I’ve ever known because a child told me they were ready to die. I can’t deal with this, Chapel. Maybe it’s time to retire.” The doctor ran a hand over his face and gave a weak sigh.“This is just too damn much, now.”  
“Nyota’s office is always open for grief therapy noon to five. I think it would be a good idea. You’re not old enough yet to be thinking about taking up knitting to fill the day.” Chapel offered a playful smile.  
“That ain’t even funny, and you know how I feel about…” He pushed the word through a stubbornly clenched jaw. “…therapy. S'nothing I can’t fix on my own. Just let me be.” The doctor kept his tone calm though agitation bit at the edges of a few words.  
Chapel dropped the smile in favor of her world class bitch face. “Fine, stand here and sulk. Don’t say I hadn’t tried.” The nurse left the room after that.  
Leonard was left alone with that gut wrenching feeling all over again. You know that deep pain you get in the pit of your stomach sometimes, when reality hits you from all sides so there’s really no way you can turn to escape? If he didn’t know better he’d think the walls were closing in on him and the air was thinning out. The whole world was turned on its head tonight and it even had him questioning his faith. Mama Mccoy, bless the woman, must be rolling in her grave; home back south.  
The doctor didn’t know how much time passed before he left the washroom, all he did know was that the lights were out and the night crew had replaced all the faces he knew. He didn’t want to go home, not yet anyway. The weary man didn’t have much to do as other doctors had come to relieve him, probably hours ago, but it’s better to stay then face another bottle and hope the nightmares are light enough to let you sleep.  
After that day the doctor began to stay around his office hours after his shift. The thought of going home and losing a patient overnight was enough to keep him from sleeping. He’d rationalize this paranoid behavior to his coworkers by saying something to the effect of ‘It’s just a few more hours an’ the overtime ain’t gonna kill me.’ Honestly, with the wear on his face and the dullness in his eyes it may not kill him, but it’ll drive him insane.  
Right now, as of 2:35AM, Leonard was sitting at his desk shuffling through now useless files of deceased patients. The doctor went and got attached to the kids in the cancer ward. He wasn’t cut out for this line of work and it was evident in his recent behavior. Another fifteen minutes go by before he does what he was supposed to do weeks ago; shred the old documents. He hid one file underneath a few office supplies in his desk drawer. The file was purple with a slip of paper in a plastic pocket that adorned the cover.The little piece of paper had the patient’s name scrawled over the front ‘Pavel Andreievich Chekov’. Of course with a middle name that long, and well..that Russian it was bound to be misspelled at least once. 'Andreiviche’ was scratched out and corrected accordingly. The doctor was originally going to replace the tag, but the boy found it humourous that the 'old southern doctor’ misspelled his name and opted for it to remain there. Mccoy would’ve changed it anyway if he hadn’t found himself fondly recalling the way the boy’s accent was accentuated as he laughed. Of course he wouldn’t admit that even if his own life were at stake.  
~  
“Goodmorning, Pash! How are we feeling today?” Leonard gave a cheery smile as he bumped open the door with his hip as his hands were full at the moment.The seventeen year old was a sight to be seen in the early mornings with his mop of bright red curls slightly frizzed out and sticking up in odd places and pale skin highlighting the muted blue in his hospital gown.  
The boy sat there in his bed with a tired lopsided smile on his face looking at the very large object in his friend’s hands. “I am doing well, Doctor Mccoy. Is that for me?” He asked with an air of surprise in his voice.  
“I heard you collected bears and I thought maybe you might miss 'em being away and all. I was hopin’ this’d make you feel more at home..or as close as you can get in here.” Leonard mosied on over to the boy’s bedside with the four foot tall tan teddy bear in tow. This situation, the one playing out right here, might look strange to any random passerby, but if they were there to see the last four months unravel things might make a little sense.  
~  
“Pavel Andreievich Chekov, aged 17, weighing 120lbs at 5 feet 9 inches, was transferred to 'Star Hospital’ at aproximately 12pm on October 23rd 2014.”  
That’s the first few lines of his file, right there, and it’s all the doctor really needs to send him back to the first time he met the kid.  
~  
“Doctor, we’re short staffed downstairs and you are the most qualified. Would you be willing to assist us in an emergency surg-” The bodyless voice was cut off as Mccoy pushed the metal button on his desk and offered a quick reply. “What room, Doctor Spock?”  
The speaker buzzed before the other doctor’s voice came through. “Room 019, be prepared to debulk a primary brain tumor. The patient is a male, 15 years of age, and speaks very little English. The child’s parents were here long enough to sign a few papers before leaving. Nyota is currently trying to explain to the child what is going on, but her Russian isn’t the best. We may need to call in for an interpreter.”  
Leonard shook his head at that. “We should have one here, either way I’ll be down shortly.”  
“Surgery starts in fifteen minutes, Doctor Mccoy.”  
~  
The doctor found himself checking in on the kid frequently to see if he’s woken up yet. There was a bit of pity in his actions as none of his family had showed up since he was transferred. Sure enough, at around 9:30pm and Leonard’s fifth trip, the boy was awake. He glanced up at the doctor before looking away.  
“My name is Doctor Mccoy, and I was your emergency surgeon today. I just stopped by to let you know how things went, sound good?” He smiled softly and advanced to the boy’s bedside. He waited a moment for an answer and after a minute or so he got one in the form of a subtle nod. “Okay then, well I’m sure you’ll be pleased to know we were able to remove more of the tumor then we originally thought. So you should be feeling a lot less pressure now, correct?”  
“да” (Translation “Yes”) The young patient smiled and gently touched the bandage wrapped around his head. “большое спасибо” (Translation “Thank you very much”)  
It finally dawned on Mccoy that this was the boy that only spoke Russian, but he still seemed to understand him. “You speak English, don’t ya, kid?” The doctor folded his arms.  
“Я делаю , да” (Translation “I do, yes”)  
Mccoy just shook his head, he had a hunch the kid knew what he was saying. He found a translator on his phone and made a silent prayer to the gods that the thing was reputable. “Я очень чешутся , Ниота” (Translation “I am very itchy, Nyota”) He was hoping that translated to 'I will send in Nyota’ as the kid was more familiar with her then anyone else.  
The young patient, Chekov cracked a smirk. “Это звучит личная” (Translation “That sounds personal”)  
Leonard didn’t understand a damn lick of it. Hell, he didn’t even understand what he said himself. Let’s just hope he said the right thing.  
~  
“Вы совершенный идиот!” (Translation “You perfect idiot”) Pavel grinned as he took the giant bear out of the doctor’s arms and placed it on his bed. Before the doctor, or even Pavel could even register what was happening the seventeen year old was leaning forward to brush his lips again the older man’s cheek. He felt the man’s hand on his shoulder pushing him back in a sitting position. “Pavel, don’t get the wrong idea here.” The doctor sighed. “Did I do somethin’ to make you think I was..” He trailed off. “Was it the gift? Look, Pavel, I just wanted to cheer ya up. I haven’t seen anyone visiting lately and thought you could use a gift.” He tried to explain.  
“  
Так что это было жалко ? Я благотворительности ? Вы видите меня , как ребенок ? Я взрослый ты идиот! Хватит врать мне, что я знаю, что вы , как и я !” (Translation “So this was pity? I am a charity case? You see me as a child? I am an adult you idiot! Stop lying to me I know you like me!”) The boy spat word after word bitterly knowing Mccoy couldn’t understand a single one. He was upset and frustrated, going off in his mother tongue. “Я мог бы один хороший год оставил у меня . Я ненавижу тебя!” (Author’s Note: “I might have one good year left in me. I hate you!”)  
“Pavel, it can’t happen. It doesn’t matter who wants what. It just can’t happen. Now, please calm down.”  
“Нет! Оставлять! Get out!” The boy said weakly through tears. By now the bear had been discarded to the floor. It almost killed Leonard to see the kid so miserable, but there was no way that he, the responsable adult, could let this happen. It wouldn’t be right. He’d have to have another doctor take on his file. This had to stop here.  
~  
“Date of Death: January 4th 2016.”  
It was only a week later and if Leonard Mccoy was full of anything right now, it was heavy regret and conflicting emotions that ranged from 'I’m not that kind of guy’ to 'Maybe I did care about him.’  
It was in this moment, at 3:05AM, that Leonard realized that what shocked him wasn’t the life leaving the child’s eyes; it was the life leaving someone who had loved him. There was an adult in that frail body who needed him, but time was against them both and he was stubborn. He never experienced what love is like, but he went knowing of heartbreak. And after all that, when he laid dying in that dim hospital room, he looked at the doctor with tired eyes as his chest just barely rose and fell with the feeble breaths that managed push those damning words from his lungs. “Это нормально , я готов умереть” (Translation “It is okay, I am ready to die”)  
“Dammit, Pasha” Mccoy’s voice cracked under the pressure of the tears that threatened to fall. How could one man fuck up this badly? “Goddammit, I’m sorry, ya hear?” The guilt crashed like waves against his heart. He sat there, at his desk, at 3:20AM in his own regretful self pity. There wasn’t a thing he could do to bring him back. 'What could be’ could not be fixed and changed to 'what is’. There was no going back from this cruel realization that he’d forfeited his chance and hurt an important person in the process. It’s been a week since Pavel’s passing, but to Leonard it feels like it was yesterday. He thinks maybe this is God’s way of telling him he’s missed out.  
Leonard thought he’d heard a stack of papers fall from across the room as he quickly brought his eyes to the source of the noise. He’d been expecting to find a mess of file folders and paperwork on the floor beside the slightly cracked window, but instead he was met with a strange man. At first he didn’t think much of it. It could be a relative of a patient here to inquire about their well being. “Office is closed, I was just packing up. You’ll have to come back in later today 'round noon.” The doctor grumbled, he wasn’t on duty. He could be a bit of a dick if he wanted to be.  
“Well I didn’t come in through the door and you certainly would’ve heard the window open.” The man said as he took a seat in the chair in front of the doctor’s desk.  
The doctor really wasn’t ready to deal with some prick that thought himself funny today, not before coffee at least. “Don’t be ridiculous. Now, I told ya my office is closed.”  
“Слушайте его , фиктивная”(Translation “Listen to him, dummy”) The man chuckled to himself. “Pavel would like you to listen to me, Doctor Mccoy.”  
“Now, who the HELL are you?” Leonard stood up from his desk. “If you’re here to pull some goddamn prank I’ll toss your sneaky ass out the window you probably came in!” The doctor was rattled at this point. How did he know and how they hell did he get off coming here just to torment him?  
The man stood up after a moment as to give the doctor time to cool off. “You may call me Castiel, and this is no prank.” Castiel waited for a response, but when none came he continued. “You believe in God, do you not?”  
“I do.” The doctor wondered if he was gonna end up on the news because this freak put a bullet in his skull. The thought didn’t seem to shake him much, though.  
“God has sent me to you. I am an angel of the lord and I am here to speak about your Pavel.”  
The doctor aimed an incredulous look at the man. “Do you think this is funny? If this is a joke to you then go ahead 'n laugh. Afterwards you can show yourself the door and never step foot in this office again.”  
Castiel raised his hands slowly. “No joke” The angel insisted. “I am here on behalf of the lord and Pavel Chekov.”  
“Look, Castiel. I can’t help you. You’d be more suited on the 12th floor.”  
“That is the adult psychiatric ward.” The angel responded flatly.  
Mccoy walked over to the door and opened it before gesturing the angel out. “So I’ve heard.” He matched Castiel’s tone. When the doctor went to look at the man he was gone. And that was it, The doctor knew he needed to go home and rest.  
~  
The next day Leonard found himself at the door of Ms Nyota Uhura’s office. He took a deep breath as he willed himself to push open the heavy oak door. Soon enough he was standing in the office looking at the plants by the window, and really anything else that wasn’t the grief counselor. He hated having his brain picked apart, but he needed to speak to someone.  
Ms Uhura had been in the middle of a phone call when she noticed doctor Mccoy’s presence. She mumbled something that could’ve been 'Well I’ll be damned’ and hung up the phone without another word. “You’ve been working here 10 years and you haven’t been in my office once.”  
“Yeah, yeah” Mccoy waved her off as he took a seat in the violet plush chair sitting in front of the desk. The whole room was strangely reminiscent of the seventies, in the most god-awful way, but he’d never tell her that. Even if that mean’t dealing with tacky orange shag rugs with purple and yellow flowers accompanied by purple and red plush chairs. The cartoon-y floral curtains only made things even worse. Leonard felt like he could almost hear Led Zepplin in the background and bubbling from..well you know, but then again he was an 80s baby so what the hell did he know?  
Uhura sat forward and threaded her fingers together under her chin. “So what brings you to my office today, Leonard?” She asked while dropping formalities at the door. She believed it makes the conversation stiff and impersonal.  
Before he could answer the phone was ringing. “Should you get that?”  
The counselor unplugged the phone from the wall. “It’s just my mother-in-law” She shrugged before mimicking her previous position at her desk. “Now, what brings you to my office?” A smiled quirked at her lips.  
“I lost someone I was close to.” Leonard couldn’t find it in him to return her smile. “Except, I didn’t know I was close to them until it was too late.”  
The counselor’s face turned into a look of confusion then sympathy. “Could you elaborate, Leonard?”  
“I thought it was one sided at first, but I realized later I was being stubborn and lying to myself. By the time I knew, it was too late and they were gone. I turned them down and a week later they were dead. And they died thinkin’ I hated them.” Tears were welling up in the broken man’s eyes. He’d spent nights asking God if he’d done the right thing, but God never answered him, not once.  
If this were any other situation she’d be rubbing it in his face that Leonard admitted he was being stubborn for once, but this wasn’t any other situation and the man was in tears. She did have a heart. “Oh man, Len, I’m sorry.” She sighed. “I honestly doubt they think you hated them. Whoever this was had to know you’re a good man. Come on, Leonard, you work long hours and save lives. And you’ve been taking over time on top of that. I don’t even think you sleep anymore. I honestly don’t believe you’re capable of hate, and if they were that close to you they’d know that.”  
“Это нормально , я готов умереть” The doctor spoke the words that have been plaguing his nightmares. “That’s what he told me an’, I don’t know, it sounds like a goodbye to me. I can’t stop thinkin’ about the words; about him.”  
“Len, no” Her voice was the furthest thing from judgmental. It was soft and just above a whisper; like she was processing a new piece of information. She knew exactly who he was talking about now as she had seen a lot of nurses the day after. The kid broke a lot of hearts that day. Pavel was a sweet kid, he refused to speak for the most part, but his smile was pure sunshine and his efforts to cheer up the staff didn’t go unnoticed. He was a good kid and it even hurt Uhura to see him go. “Is this about Pavel?”  
“He tried to kiss me a week prior, and I stopped him. The look on his face, god, he knew he was goin’ soon an’ I had to be the responsible one.” Tears were now flowing freely from his reddened eyes and down his cheeks. “With all that yellin’ he did; he probably even told me too. Damn kid couldn’t just look an old idiot in the face and tell me in English.”  
There were a few minutes of silence before Nyota spoke again. “In my professional opinion, you did the right thing. Off the record, I think Pavel understood enough to make an informed decision about...all this. Either way, he was smart and I’m sure he understood that you didn’t hate him. He liked you for a reason, Len, and it wasn’t because you were a bad guy.” She gently shoved a tissue box to the sobbing man. She’s never seen Leonard this wrecked before. “Maybe you should go home today? I’ll make up some bullshit excuse and tell them you’ve got the flu or something.”  
The doctor accepted a tissue and tried to compose himself. “You think Christine can manage this place without me for a day?”  
“If not I’ll hear it from her mother soon enough.” Uhura cracked a smile. “Now get out of here before I yell bird flu or something so they make you take some time alone to relax.”  
“Thanks” He mumbled before tossing the tissue into the waste basket and making his way towards the door.  
~  
It was just about 2:30PM when Leonard got home and tossed his keys on the kitchen table. He was absolutely drained and it didn’t help matters that he was having second thoughts about his confession. His friend, Nyota, wouldn’t tell anyone. Leonard knew this, but what if this whole situation changed her view of him? He let out a sigh as he toed off his boots and tiredly made his way to the living-room. He flung himself onto the couch and just laid there; curled up around a decorative pillow. And if anyone asks 'It was a damn gift, alright?’ because Leonard doesn’t do interior decorating. He did not fall in love with a pillow with a screen printed photo of a farm house on it and he’d probably kill anyone who insinuated otherwise. Leonard is a man who does not go to Bed, Bath, and Beyond once a month.  
Suddenly, Leonard’s ears perked to the sound of papers falling once again. Just when he thought he would be able to relax his brain had to shove a fit of insanity at him. Or maybe he was wrong and this time he’d look up and see papers on the floor, but lets face it Leonard Mccoy is never that lucky.  
With a yawn he lazily pushed himself up into a sitting position and looked over the back of the couch. Sure enough that strange man is sitting in his kitchen drinking a cup of coffee. Leonard grumbled and ran a hand over his face.“Ya show up at my office and now you’re in my house drinkin’ my goddamn coffee.”  
“Do not disgrace the name of my father.” Castiel’s voice was blunt as he set down the coffee mug with loud thud.  
Leonard, too tired to move much, just sat there with his arms folded over the back of the couch. “Fine, sir Castiel Christ, what do you want?” Was he really talking to his hallucination right now?  
“I am not enjoying your idea of humor, Leonard.” The angel, no, hallucination retorted dryly.  
“Ya ain’t need to, feathers.” The man grumbled.  
Annoyance played on Castiel’s features as he abruptly stood up. “This is no way to treat an angel of the lord.” His tone was just above a normal speaking level. “I have a message for you and you’re going to hear me, Leonard Horatio Mccoy!” And with that the angel was right at the back of the couch looking at the broken man. “This is no joke and I am not a hallucination. I was sent here to give a message to you, stubborn mortal, and I will tell you whether you want to hear it or not!”  
Leonard was suddenly awake and definitely a hell of a lot closer to convinced then he was a mere second ago.  
The angel seemed pleased when Leonard sat up a little straighter. “Now that I have your attention, Pavel Chekov’s afterlife holds no anger for you. He is not upset with the way things ended, but he is worried for how he left you on this earth. Live your life, and if you’re supposed to you two will meet again. There is no such thing as a missed opportunity if you truly love someone. He understands this, now pick yourself up and live your life. He mourns you just as much as you do him.”  
“He’s happy, then?” Leonard felt like he’d been washed of guilt in that moment. Pavel was fine, and he’d be waiting for him.  
“He will be.” With that the angel disappeared.  
The doctor slept like a baby that night. Somewhere in between the feelings of immense relief and happy crying, and again, if you ask him there was something in his eye, he made his way to his bed. He prayed that night; to god, to Castiel, and to Pavel before drifting off to sleep. He begged God for a sign or anything and he eventually provided in the form of an angel with answers. After this, he’d never lose his faith.  
~  
That morning Leonard woke up to a light dip in his bed and he swore from hell to high heavens he’d seen that familiar mop of curls on the pillow next to his, but all it took was a blink and they were gone. Leonard went from healing to what felt like hell in seconds. He made a silent 'thank you’ to his boss for scheduling him off today as he rolled over and tried to go back to sleep. He couldn’t wake up like that and face the day.  
“Lyonya” There was a thick Russian accent followed by a warm breath that found his ear. He felt cold fingers caress his cheek and that was all it took to send the man jolting upwards. He franticly looked around for a few seconds before deciding he was officially going insane. It took a moment for Leonard to calm down. He sucked in a breath and slumped against the headboard. “Pash, you can’t be with me, not here. You gotta go and move on. If not for me, then yourself. Like the angel said, if we’re meant to be I’ll find you in the afterlife. So just, please go. I’ll find you, I promise.” He wasn’t even sure if he was talking to anybody. He could be all alone talking to himself, but there’s a chance he wasn’t. Hell, he’s spoken to an angel is he really in any position to deny the possibility that Pavel woke him up this morning? He’s not even stuck on his age at this point. He’s gotten a glimpse of heaven through speaking to angel. Leonard’s pretty sure he’s found his fucking soulmate, but what an unfortunate twist of events that he had to be dead.  
With his head still reeling from this morning’s strange event, despite himself, he got up to face the day. It was an odd morning and it had made for an odd day. Leonard would go from feeling relieved to taking a deep breath to stifle the bitter feeling of guilt that seeped back into his stomach. He turned Pavel away for the second time, and this time he was sure. He knew what he wanted and nothing was stopping him from just taking it, but Leonard was a man of god. God told him to wait; so he’d wait. He’d wait until the day he died and he’d live out his life the best he could with Pasha on his mind every second.  
It had been months since he’s seen the angel or Pavel. He’s prayed every night thanking God for his life. No matter how horrible things felt in the moment by the end of the day he’s saved a life, and that’s got to count for something.  
Right now he was walking through the automatic doors to the main lobby of his workplace. He suddenly felt like the floor was shaking under his feet which caused him to stumble into a chair. He held himself stable on the back of the chair until his dizziness subsided.  
“Doctor Mccoy” Leonard could hear Chapel’s voice behind him. “Doctor Mccoy are you alright?”  
Before the doctor could reply his legs gave way and sent him crashing to the sterile white tile floors.  
~  
Leonard woke up a few hours later in the ICU. “Jesus Christ, what is all this?” He asked as he sat up.  
Christine and Nyota were sitting by his bedside with the grief counselor’s hand entwined in the nurse’s. They looked distressed under that layer of professionalism they seemingly tried so hard to maintain. “Doctor Kirk needs your consent for surgery, Leonard.” Nyota was the first to speak. Her voice betrayed the air she tried too hard to keep.  
“You’re all crazy, I’m fine.” Mccoy said, but he didn’t try to leave. “I am fine, right? Chapel, tell me I’m okay.” There was an air of urgency in his voice. “I gotta be okay. Tell me I’m fine!”  
Christine bit back a harsh sob and suddenly Nyota had wrapped her arms around the woman’s waist. “It’s lymphoma, and it looks like you’ve had it for awhile.”  
“The good news is that the tumor looks to be on the outer part of your brain so it can be easily reached for a partial removal.” The counselor added. “Len, we’re here for you.”  
Just then Doctor Kirk poked his head through the curtain. “Doctor Mccoy I have a few papers for you to sign. It’s about your consent to surgery and what to do if for some reason you don’t come out of it. However that should not be an issue, as you know I am a skilled surgeon and you’re in the hands of friends.” The doctor handed Leonard a clipboard and a pen. “We’ll make sure you come out of this, Leonard. Don’t you worry.”  
Leonard skimmed over the papers. He already knew what they said, by heart almost, as he has to give them out every day. “I don’t know if I can sign these.”  
"Don’t be ridiculous, we can remove at least 60% of the cancer without any risk of brain damage. You’re incredibly lucky, most cases we can’t even-”  
Mccoy interrupted the doctor. “..do the surgery because the tumor is lodged somewhere near the center of the brain. Yes, I am aware.” The man felt a hand gently pressing against his shoulder and as he instinctively tried to place his hand over top of it the feeling vanished. “I’ll do it.” His friends and coworkers didn’t question his seemingly random change of heart as he signed the papers.  
Approximately eight hours later Doctor Kirk stood beside his deceased coworker with his head bowed. He needed a moment before he alerted the man’s friends. The team of doctors helping stood to the side in silence.  
“Leonard Horatio Mccoy was a good man, and a fantastic surgeon. We’ve lost a valuable member of Star Hospital today. May he rest in peace.” The doctor slipped off his gloves and tossed them in the sink. “Doctor Sulu, bring in his family and friends please.”  
With a quick nod the shorter doctor made his way into the waiting room where Nyota, Christine, and Mccoy’s father were waiting paitently for the news.  
“Hikaru, how is my son?” The elderly man asked though his voice threatened to waver.  
Doctor Sulu hesitated with the news.  
“Sulu, my son, is he well?” The old man pleaded.  
“He has passed. I am very sorry, Mr. Mccoy.”  
Nyota got up and walked outside without a word leaving Christine to cover her mouth in shock.  
Leonard senior blinked back tears as he stood up. “May I see my son?”  
“Of course, sir.” Doctor Sulu lead him back to the door of Leonard Jr.’s hospital room. “He was a great surgeon, just like you, sir.” He said before opening the door for the man.  
Leonard Jr. lay lifeless on the hospital bed all patched up from the recent surgery. His father was silently thankful the surgeon on duty had the decency to stitch him up and patch his wounds before any viewing took place. “I’m so proud of you, son.” The senior rested his hand on his son’s shoulder. “I knew when you were just a boy that you could do great things and as the years passed I watched you grow into a fine young man who volunteered at the local nursing home in between medical exams. I watched you care for your sick mother until her last breath. I’m sorry we couldn’t part on better terms. If you can hear me, just know that I’m proud of you.”  
~  
Somewhere, at peace, Leonard laid in an old motel bed wrapped up in pale arms and soft skin listening to the gentle murmurs of “Я люблю тебя , Леонард , я люблю тебя” And that sounded a lot like 'I love you’ to Leonard.  
“I love you too, Pasha.”  
“You found me.”  
“Of course I did, I promised, didn’t I?”  
“da” Pavel spoke as he nuzzled into his soulmate’s neck. “Да вы сделали, и я люблю тебя”  
Leonard folded his arms around Pavel’s waist. “Yes Pasha, I love you too.”


End file.
